Anyone for Scrabble?
by Fr333bird
Summary: McGonagall's inter-house unity nights bring Harry and Draco closer than they ever would have thought possible.  Originally a one shot, now with a sequel. Muggle games, broom cupboards, fluff, humour, smut. Hogwarts 8th year fic, EWE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Anyone for Scrabble?**  
><strong>Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling.<strong>

**A/N: This was inspired by Tom Felton's interview on Lopez Tonight. He mentions staying up late playing Scrabble with Dan at the DH2 after-after-party and says (I quote), "Daniel and I got very heated". At which point my brain exploded with plot bunnies. Thanks to Nursedarry for the beta!**

**You can see the interview here: http:/www(dot)lopeztonight(dot)com/episode_recaps_and_highlights/tom_felton_aka_snoop_hoggy_hogwarts(dot)php**  
><strong>The scrabble reference is about 1 minute 50 in.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to play this ridiculous Muggle game?" Malfoy frowned and looked at the board in disgust. "I mean what is the point of it exactly? It doesn't sound very interesting to me."<p>

"Give it a chance, Malfoy," Harry replied mildly. "It's more fun than it sounds."

Malfoy snorted, obviously unconvinced. "So, we just have to use these letters to make words?"

"Yes, and you score more for certain letters and you get more points if you manage to land on any of the special coloured squares. They're kind of self-explanatory."

Malfoy peered at the board and sniffed disapprovingly. "Bloody McGonagall and her stupid Inter-house Unity Nights," he rolled his eyes. "She should just let us all get pissed and have a party, that would be way more effective as a bonding exercise than making us suffer these stupid Muggle board games."

Harry cast his eyes around the Eighth Year Common Room. Their school mates were scattered around in pairs and small groups playing a variety of board games common in Muggle families. Most of the students from Wizarding families were looking rather bemused.

"Stop grumbling, Malfoy," Harry said impatiently. "The sooner we get on with it, the sooner the game will be over."

They set the game up on the floor in front of the fire. Harry settled back, leaning against the sofa and Malfoy sprawled on the rug. His blond head was propped up on one elbow and his long legs stretched out elegantly.

XOXOXOXOX

Two hours later they were still locked in heated combat over the pale green board and the small tiles. Once he had stopped grumbling and started playing properly, Malfoy had become instantly hooked on the game. He was fiercely competitive and his vocabulary was slightly superior to Harry's. However Harry had played before, so he constantly frustrated Malfoy by getting good scores with those annoyingly sneaky little two letter words that only experienced Scrabble players tended to spot. They had won one game apiece and were a good way into the third.

Malfoy was deep in thought and Harry took the time to admire him unnoticed. The silver blond head was tipped forward, and his fringe fell over his forehead as he perused his tiles. Harry watched as Malfoy chewed on his plump lower lip and felt a swoop of desire. He quickly tamped it down. Malfoy was undeniably gorgeous but he was still a bit of a git, even though they got on a lot better this year. Harry hadn't admitted to anyone that he fancied boys yet, let alone that he fancied Malfoy. Malfoy featured in Harry's wank fantasies on an increasingly regular basis but he had no idea what Malfoy's preferences were and certainly wasn't ready to ask him.

XOXOXOXOX

By midnight they had won two games each and were the only people left in the common room. The fire was burning low in the grate and Harry had started to yawn.

"Shall we call it a night then?" he suggested.

"Why Potter? Are you afraid of losing?" Malfoy replied cockily. He had good reason, the last game had been extremely close and the blond had played more strategically with each successive game of the night.

"To be honest I'm just getting a bit bored with it," Harry shrugged.

Malfoy's mouth turned down, Harry was tempted to accuse him of pouting but thought better of it.

"Of course we don't have to stick to the original rules," Harry said thoughtfully. Malfoy eyed him suspiciously. "How about we make this last game more interesting by playing Rude Scrabble instead?"

Malfoy looked at him blankly, his grey eyes narrowed slightly. "What in Merlin's name are you on about Potter?"

"We can add an extra rule," Harry explained. "You get double points for any word that is considered rude. Not just the obvious ones, innuendo is fine as long as the other player or players agree. It makes it a lot more amusing."

"You've played this before?" Malfoy's voice was surprised.

"Yeah, the Weasley's have a set," Harry replied. "Someone bought it for Arthur because of his fascination with all things Muggle. "Fred and George came up with the rude version."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Malfoy smirked. "Alright then Potter, let's see how smutty you can be." His voice held a challenge.

Harry flushed a little and squared his shoulders unconsciously as he settled back against the sofa and stretched his legs out in front of him.

It was Harry's turn to start, his tiles were less than helpful but he managed to come up with BUM on the starting double word score.

"But as bum is rude, that means I get to double it again - so that's twenty eight points."

Malfoy scribbled the score on the parchment they were using to tally. Then his slender fingers selected his tiles and laid them on the board, putting three letters carefully around the U that was already out.

"Suck," he drawled in satisfaction, emphasising the final consonant. He definitely managed to make it sound very rude indeed. Harry felt uncomfortably warm and couldn't blame the fire which wasn't giving out much heat now. "That's twenty eight for me too."

Harry was finding it hard to concentrate on the game. Maybe this hadn't been one of his better ideas but it was a bit late now. He added ING to Malfoy's SUCK and claimed thirty two points.

"That was _my_ suck Potter, you cheeky sod," Malfoy complained.

The game continued. Malfoy scored for SHAG, Harry managed to make COME and was allowed to claim double for that. Malfoy managed to use the E from COME to make the word ARSE which made them both snigger childishly. Harry managed to add to ARSE to make ARSEHOLE. This pushed his score up considerably as he got a double word score with that. Malfoy looked rather put out.

Harry tried to ignore his growing arousal. Just thinking about all these rude words around the object of his erotic fantasies, was making him increasingly restless. He realised in alarm that his erection was starting to tent the front of his trousers; he hastily pulled his knees up to hide it. Malfoy was concentrating on his tiles again and Harry hoped he hadn't noticed.

Malfoy shifted his position too, rolling to lie on his front as he gazed at his tiles for a moment. Eventually he raised his eyes to Harry and his eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Hmm... arsehole, very nicely played Potter, I'm afraid the best I can follow that with is 'lick'," his lips curved in a filthy smile.

Harry felt his face burn red as his imagination went into overdrive. Blood rushed to his groin but he couldn't tear his eyes away. There was unmistakeable want in those grey eyes now and Harry felt his heart pound in his chest as he stared back. But Malfoy finally looked away and put his tiles on the board, adding to the K in SUCKING.

Harry turned his attention back to his tiles. He looked at the letters, then back at the board and nearly laughed hysterically, stifling it with a snort. He met Malfoy's questioning gaze, delicate eyebrows arched over the grey eyes, his pupils unnaturally dark.

Harry's hand shook slightly as he started to lay his tiles on the board. He forgot to breathe as he moved them one by one, not really sure what the fuck he was doing but knowing that it had to be done. Malfoy watched intently as Harry added four new letters to the L of LICK and the S of SHAG to spell out PLEASE.

There was a loaded silence. Harry's eyes were still fixed on the board. He didn't dare look up, knowing that his naked desire would be all too plainly visible on his face.

Malfoy moved first, crawling across the Scrabble board, scattering the letters under his hands and knees. He pushed Harry's knees down and straddled his lap forcefully and pulled Harry's chin up. Hopeful grey eyes met surprised green for a split second, before their lips touched and Harry's eyes closed in ecstasy.

Malfoy's tongue explored Harry's mouth in a hot, breathless slide of sensation that made Harry feel dizzy. His hands found their way into Malfoy's hair and twined in the silky strands. Harry registered the incredible softness and made a mental note to upgrade his future fantasies accordingly.

Malfoy distracted Harry from this train of thought by licking a hot trail down Harry's neck and pressing his hips into Harry's. The feeling of an unmistakeably hard cock against his own made Harry groan aloud. He moved one hand to Malfoy's waist and untucked his shirt, sliding his hand up over warm silky skin.

Malfoy seemed to want to feel bare skin too, as his hands were plucking impatiently at Harry's buttons. Pulling back in frustration, the Slytherin pulled Harry's tie over his head, knocking his glasses off in the process. Harry sat forward allowing Malfoy to pull his shirt up and off and watched hungrily as the blond shrugged his own shirt off slim shoulders. Harry ran his hands over the pale skin and felt Malfoy's nipples harden under his touch. He looked up into the grey eyes and tension and magic crackled between them.

Malfoy ground his erection against Harry's again and Harry couldn't wait. He wanted to see the other boy's cock, to touch it, to taste it. He pushed up and flipped them over so that the blond was lying spread out on the Scrabble board, surrounded by a jumble of tiles. Harry straddled him and fumbled to undo the Slytherin's trousers, panting breathlessly. When his questing fingers wrapped around hot silky hardness, Malfoy tensed and moaned.

Harry met his eyes. Malfoy's cheeks were flushed and his eyes glittered, he looked needy and desperate and it made Harry ache.

"So, Malfoy," he murmured with a grin, sliding his fingers carefully over Malfoy's prick. "What's it going to be then? Would you like me to _lick_? Or would you prefer a bit of _sucking_?"

"Fuck, Potter!" Malfoy's cock twitched in Harry's hand and his voice was hoarse. "If I'd known you were such a kinky bastard I've have pounced on you months ago."

"I asked you a question, Malfoy." Harry raised his eyebrows and carried on moving his hand, making the other boy gasp.

"Well how about you start with a bit of licking and take it from there?" Malfoy's tone was light but his eyes were intense and his cock was wet and slippery in Harry's grasp.

Harry moved downwards, running his tongue over the pale skin of Malfoy's torso. He licked at his nipples and trailed his tongue along the pale stripe of hair that led downwards from the Slytherin's belly. When he reached Malfoy's cock he hovered over it for a moment, admiring it – _fuck it was beautiful_ – but also panicking a little. He was inexperienced and had only done this in his imagination, never for real. What if he was crap at it?

Malfoy's hips bucked upwards impatiently and he curled his hands into Harry's hair.

"_Please_..." his voice broke on the word and he sounded utterly wrecked. It was the most brain-meltingly sexy sound that Harry had ever heard.

Harry lowered his mouth and licked experimentally at Malfoy's cock, discovering the silken heat and fascinating texture. He pressed his tongue against the veins and licked his way up to the head where he found that Malfoy's cock tasted as good as it looked. The sweet salty taste combined with the little breathless moans that were escaping from Malfoy's lips, were making Harry feel alarmingly close to orgasm without even being touched. It was obviously time to step up his game before he came in his pants just from sucking Malfoy's cock.

"I think it's time for some sucking now," he murmured against the hot smooth skin, making Malfoy groan and twist his fingers painfully in Harry's hair.

Harry used one hand to hold the base of Malfoy's cock as he lowered his lips around the tip and sucked, swirling his tongue around the head. Malfoy's hips bucked upwards reflexively, nearly making Harry choke. He quickly used his other hand to firmly push the other boy's hips back down.

"Sorry," Malfoy gasped. "It just feels so... _unf!_" his words were cut off with another gasp as Harry took his cock deeper and sucked harder.

Harry managed to find a rhythm, sliding his lips down as he sucked and swirling his tongue on each upstroke. Malfoy's moans were increasing in volume and his hips were twitching against Harry's restraining hand.

"Fuck! Potter... I'm close..." he panted, trying to pull Harry's head away.

But Harry wanted to feel Malfoy come in his mouth, so he carried on sucking with grim determination. With a final incoherent gasp of O_h fuck yes... fuck... Potter!,_ he felt Malfoy's cock twitch against his tongue and his mouth was filled with hot bitter saltiness. Harry swallowed it down, feeling rather proud of himself and let the blond's cock slip from his mouth.

He crawled back up over Malfoy who looked limp and shattered. Harry kissed him again and felt Malfoy's tongue search his mouth experimentally. Harry knew that Malfoy would be able to taste himself in Harry's mouth and that made his already aching cock throb. He pushed his erection hopefully against the blond's hip and Malfoy finally seemed to get the hint.

"Sorry Potter," he murmured against Harry's lips, "I'm neglecting you."

Harry felt nimble fingers at his flies and strong hands pushed his trousers and pants down around his hips. When Malfoy's hand wrapped around his cock, it surpassed all of Harry's fantasies, he knew he was going to come embarrassingly quickly but he was past caring. He thrust into Malfoy's fist and lowered his head to lick and suck at the blond's throat. He felt his climax building, hot and powerful, and he buried his face in Malfoy's neck to smother his cries as he came. His cock pulsed sticky streams into Malfoy's hand for what felt like an eternity.

Harry came back to earth when he felt Malfoy shift underneath him.

"Um... Potter?" The voice was teasing, but gentle. "The cuddling is all very nice and everything, but could we possibly move it to the sofa? I think I have several Scrabble tiles imprinted on my arse cheeks."

As they rearranged their clothing and moved towards the sofa, Harry flashed Malfoy a hopeful grin.

"Maybe we can play strip Scrabble next time?"

**FIN**

**A/N: Reviews make me grin like a fool so let me know if you've enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2  Sardines

**A/N: I always wanted to write a sequel to this. It's been a long time coming but I finally got round to it. It's not strip scrabble though, but I hope you won't be disappointed.**

**Thank you to the lovely Sadtomato for betaing this super fast so I could post it straight away.**

* * *

><p>"I wonder what McGonagall has in store for us tonight?" Ron grumbled as they headed down to the Eighth Year Common Room from the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. "These inter-house unity nights are getting old really fast."<p>

"Yeah," Harry replied absent-mindedly as they took a seat on one of the large squashy sofas.

His head was full of images of what had happened on last Saturday's inter-house unity night. Blond hair, pale skin and scattered scrabble tiles filled his thoughts and he felt a rush of uncomfortable heat to his groin.

For the last week he'd been able to think of little else. He hadn't spoken to Malfoy since, apart from in passing, or in lessons when required to. But he had been constantly aware of the Slytherin's presence when they were in the same room together. Harry found himself looking surreptitiously at Malfoy, admiring the curve of his arse as he stirred his cauldron in Potions class, or the grip of his slender fingers on his wand in Transfiguration.

But whenever he let his eyes stray to the blond, Malfoy always seemed to catch him looking. The grey eyes would flick up to meet Harry's and his lips would twitch in something that almost looked like a smile. But Harry would flush and tear his eyes away before he could be sure whether it was a real smile, or just a knowing smirk.

Harry's attention was torn back to the present by the arrival of the boy himself.

Flanked by Pansy and Blaise, Malfoy swept in regally and perched elegantly on the edge of a table, his long legs stretched out in front of him. As usual, Harry was unable to tear his eyes away until the Slytherin's eyes sought him out. Harry steeled himself to hold Malfoy's gaze this time and was rewarded by a small, but genuine smile that sent tendrils of warmth uncurling in his chest. Merlin, he wanted a chance to touch Malfoy again.

The moment was broken by McGonagall bustling in and clapping her hands to get their attention. As the chatter subsided and all eyes turned to her, she looked at them over the top of her spectacles and started to speak.

"Alright, Eighth Years. We have something a little different for you to try this evening. Instead of board games, tonight you'll be playing traditional Muggle parlour games." Whispers break out, and looks of confusion show on the faces of the students from pure-blood families. She continues. "Parlour games are games that Muggles used to play for entertainment in the days before they had televisions and computers. All of the instructions are written down for you and I'll be assigning you into mixed house groups as usual."

Five minutes later, Harry found himself standing around awkwardly while Hermione opened the envelope for their group and started to read. He was finding it hard to pay attention because he was far too distracted by the fact that Malfoy was in the same group as him. This meant that they were now in closer proximity than they'd been all week.

There were eight of them in the group altogether - Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini; plus Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.

"Sardines," Hermione's voice rang out authoritatively. "The players take turns to hide while the rest of the group look for them. When you find the person who's hiding, you hide with them while the rest of the group continues to search. When the last person finally finds the rest of the group, the game is over and another person takes a turn at hiding. You have two hours to play and will meet back in the common room to debrief at the end of the session."

"What?" Ron frowned in confusion. "So we all have to squeeze into the same hiding place together? That's silly. It will make it way too easy to people to find us."

"And how does anyone win?" Zabini's lip curled in disdain. "It sounds utterly pointless if you ask me."

"Nobody _did_ ask you," Hermione replied tartly. "And the point is, that it's supposed to be fun and a co-operative, team-building experience. Which is what Inter-house Unity Night is all about."

"Oh, come on then," Malfoy drawled. "Let's get it over with. Who wants to hide first?"

They all shrugged, no one putting themselves forward.

"Let's just draw lots shall we?" Hermione suggested, seemingly unable to resist the urge to organise the rest of them.

She conjured a small piece of parchment with a flourish of her wand, and it hovered in the air in front of her. A few precise strokes made the numbers one to eight appear on it at regularly spaced intervals. Then she ended with a slicing move that spelled the parchment into eight small pieces that fluttered to the floor landing face down.

Harry looked at Malfoy, and noticed a fleeting expression of grudging admiration on his face that was quickly changed to one of careful disinterest when he caught Harry's eyes on him.

"Right, everybody pick one," Hermione said, and they all stooped to snatch a square of paper from the floor. "Whoever has number one goes first, then we'll work our way through the others."

Harry looked at his piece. Number eight. _Oh well_, he thought. _I guess someone has to go last_.

"I've got number one," Zabini rolled his eyes, looking bored already. "How long are you going to give me to find somewhere?"

"Five minutes," Hermione said promptly.

"Merlin, Granger, are you always so bossy?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Is she like this in the sack, Weasley? That must be interesting."

Hermione glared at him and turned scarlet while Ron spluttered unhelpfully.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry said, levelling his gaze at the other boy who just smirked and shrugged.

"What? It's what everyone wonders."

Zabini cleared his throat. "Delightful though this little conversation is, we have a tediously dull activity to complete... shall I go and hide then?"

"Yes," Hermione recovered herself, casting a five minute countdown _Tempus_. "Go!"

oO-I-Oo

They split up and went their separate ways at first. Harry looked in a few likely places, assuming that Zabini wouldn't have got too far in five minutes. After poking his head round a few doors and listening for any sign of life Harry finally got lucky when he entered the History of Magic classroom. A scuffling noise and a stifled 'shhhh' led him to the large desk at the front of the classroom.

In the dark alcove under the desk, he found Zabini, Ron and Pansy sitting with their knees tucked up. Harry grinned and joined them quickly, sliding in beside Pansy.

"There's not much space left for three more people," he observed.

"I think that's the point of the game, Potter," Pansy whispered. "The close proximity is good for group bonding," she wriggled a little closer to Ron who flashed Harry a look of alarm.

They fell silent as they heard the sound of the classroom door opening. Footsteps approached and paused for a moment and then moved again, getting closer. A blond head poked around the corner peering in. Harry's breath caught in his throat as the silver-grey eyes locked on his.

Malfoy grinned at them all and slipped deftly in to the last available space beside Harry, folding his long limbs gracefully as he wiggled his arse back and jostled his shoulders against Harry's.

"Shove over, Potter," he murmured, the sound of his voice making the hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickle.

They fell silent again as they waited to be found by the others. As the seconds ticked by, Harry was constantly aware of the warm pressure of Malfoy's body, jammed against his own in the cramped space. He felt his body respond and tried desperately not to shift uncomfortably and give himself away. His cock was trapped painfully in his trousers. Only the thought of the potential mortification at being caught doing it, stopped him from reaching down to adjust himself.

One by one the others found them and Harry knew that he'd be able to move away from Malfoy soon. But having to pull his legs in even closer to his body, to make space for the other players to crouch under the desk in front of him, only made his half-hard cock even more squashed.

By the time the last person - Hannah - found them, they all piled out giggling and grumbling. Harry nearly sighed in relief at the blissful release of pressure on a certain part of his anatomy.

oO-II-Oo

The second hiding place was a poorly lit alcove behind one of Hogwarts' many statues, in one of the corridors near the Eighth Year common room. Harry was the first person to find Hermione, who was hiding, and then Malfoy appeared shortly afterwards. He pressed up behind Harry in the small space and Harry shivered as Malfoy's warm breath tickled his neck with every exhale. He could feel Malfoy's body close behind his as the space was gradually filled with more bodies. Malfoy was careful not to push his hips right into Harry's arse, keeping just enough space between them that Harry wasn't able to tell whether the blond was affected by the situation. Harry was grateful, he was already fully hard and doing his utmost not to prod Hermione with his erection. He didn't want to have it hexed off by her, or by Ron if she commented on it.

oO-III-Oo

The third person to hide was Pansy. Harry took a while to find her. By the time he ventured nervously into the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory he was starting to think he'd never find them. But when he heard a stifled curse and a giggle coming from the huge wardrobe that stood against one wall, he grinned in satisfaction.

"Found you!" He muttered as he pulled open one side of the double doors and peered in.

"Quick, Harry!" Pansy's hand shot out and grabbed him by his robes, yanking him in.

Someone pulled the door into place behind him as Harry's eyes adjusted to the almost total lack of light in the interior of the wardrobe. The clothes had all been squeezed to one side and there were five bodies crammed into the small space. Harry managed to make out Zabini, Hermione, Boot and Hannah as well as himself and Pansy. He shuffled in closer and tried to get comfortable without treading on anyone's foot or elbowing anyone in the ribs.

It couldn't have been more than a minute or so before the door was pulled open from the outside and an impatient voice snapped.

"Move your arse, Potter! I can't get in."

Harry obediently squeezed in a little further and then stiffened as he felt strong hands grab his hips and the press of a firm body behind him. A mortifying squeak escaped his lips at the contact.

"Oh shush, Potter," Malfoy murmured, his lips perilously close to Harry's ear. "I'm not trying to molest you... _yet._"

The last word was whispered so quietly that no one but Harry could have heard it, even in the confined space. It was the merest breath of sound, but it made Harry's legs suddenly weak with desire. His heart pounded and heat rushed through him. And then Malfoy pushed a little closer, and suddenly Harry could feel that Malfoy was just as hard as he was. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning at the contact.

The next ten minutes were delicious torture as Malfoy breathed against Harry's ear and kept a tight grip on his hips, holding his arse exactly where he wanted it - which also happened to be exactly where Harry wanted it.

When Ron finally found them Malfoy released Harry's hips and they stumbled out, blinking in the suddenly bright light of the room. Harry was careful to avoid Malfoy's eyes; he didn't think he could look at him without giving himself away.

oO-IV-Oo

As Harry was roaming the corridors looking for the fourth person to hide, it suddenly occurred to him that it was a bit of a coincidence that Malfoy had been right on his tail - literally and metaphorically - for the first three rounds of the game.

The thought made him slow down and listen. He was in a dark section of corridor outside some mostly disused classrooms. As he moved, quietly now, he thought he heard the sound of stealthy footsteps behind him. Not wanting to show that he was suspicious, he didn't turn around but picked up his pace again. He whipped around the next corner and then stopped and waited.

Sure enough a few moments later he heard the quiet sound of someone approaching cautiously and as Malfoy appeared around the corner Harry grinned triumphantly.

"Are you stalking me, Malfoy?" He enquired, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

Malfoy flushed delightfully. Harry had to admit that he rather enjoyed seeing the usually cool Slytherin looking uncomfortable.

"In your dreams, Potter," Malfoy tried to rally, but Harry could tell that he knew it was a weak come-back.

"Funny you should say that," Harry quipped, and then flushed at his own boldness. _Where the fuck had that come from?_

Malfoy didn't reply, but he stepped closer. His eyes were dark and predatory and a delicious shiver curled down Harry's spine. Harry looked up at Malfoy's pale face as the Slytherin leaned in, slowly closing the gap between them. Harry couldn't breathe with the longing to feel Malfoy's lips on his.

The sudden sound of an audible sneeze from a little further along the corridor made them spring apart guiltily, and Harry nearly groaned in frustration.

"Oh well, looks like we've found them, Potter." Malfoy looked disappointed. "Hold that thought."

They walked in the direction of the sound. Harry pulled back an old tapestry to find Ron, Hannah and Hermione hiding in an alcove that was concealed behind it.

"I'm sorry," Ron was apologising to Hannah who was wrinkling her nose and wiping her shoulder. "It's the dust."

Malfoy put his hand in the small of Harry's back, propelling him into the dark space and then left it there as the tapestry swung back into place behind them.

It was almost pitch black, hardly any light from the corridor seeped through at all. This hiding place was larger than the others had been so far, but Malfoy crowded Harry anyway. He said nothing but Harry could feel the warm wash of his breath just behind his left ear and the hand on the small of his back started to move, slowly, imperceptibly downwards.

Harry was horribly aware that there were three other people right there, just inches away from him.

Malfoy's hand slid down to cup his arse and he felt the long fingers teasing insistently, rubbing small, careful circles on his sensitive flesh through the thick fabric of his robes. He felt a sudden insane urge to vanish his clothing, wanting desperately to feel those fingers on his bare skin. He bit on the inside of his cheek, fighting to control his breathing.

Eventually, they were discovered by Zabini and Pansy who arrived together and bundled in behind Draco, pushing Harry towards Ron. Harry had a moment of panic at the prospect of poking Ron in the arse with his painfully erect prick, so instinctively twisted his body around until he was facing Malfoy instead.

_Oh, Sweet Merlin._

His nose was now jammed against Malfoy's neck and Harry gasped a shocked breath as the hand that had been on his arse now slipped through the gap in the front of his robes and wheedled its way under his t-shirt to stroke the bare skin of his hip with feather-light touches.

Harry inhaled again and felt dizzy as the warm, clean boy-scent of Malfoy sent his senses reeling. He heard the sound of Malfoy swallowing hard, right next to his ear, and fought a crazy desire to turn his head and lick him, to seek out his adam's apple with his tongue.

He was saved from his insanity by the arrival of Boot who pulled the tapestry aside. Malfoy's hand instantly dropped away from Harry's waist but there was no room for them to move apart. Harry caught Pansy looking over Malfoy's shoulder at him with an alarmingly knowing smirk on her face.

"Am I the last one?" Boot asked. "Okay then, whose turn is it to hide next?"

"I'm five, so it's me," Ron replied, as they extricated themselves from each other and piled back out into the comparative brightness of the corridor.

"Number six is me," Boot offered. "Then who's still left to hide after that?"

"I'm number seven," Malfoy replied, "so Potter must be last."

He grinned at Harry, the picture of innocence. If Harry didn't still have the hard-on to prove it he'd almost think that he'd imagined the touch of Malfoy's hand in the darkness behind the tapestry.

oO-V-Oo

Malfoy didn't even pretend that he wasn't following Harry this time. They hung back a little when the others started searching and stuck together as they looked for Ron.

The tension between them was still there but neither of them acted on it. Harry felt it though, like the prickle of magic but even more exciting. He had the feeling that Malfoy was planning something and the thought made him shiver with anticipation.

Ron chose a rather boring and brightly lit place to hide, much to Harry's disappointment, as it severely limited the groping opportunities. They were the first to find Ron, hiding in the prefect's bathroom. Ron gave Harry a strange look when he entered with Malfoy but Harry ignored it. The exhilaration of Malfoy's flirting had effectively annihilated any worries that he might have had about the suspicions of others.

The size of the room meant that there was no shortage of space; so they just sat around waiting to be found in uncomfortable silence. All three of them studiously avoided each other's eyes.

oO-VI-Oo

When it was Boot's turn to hide, Harry and Malfoy searched together again. After trying a few classrooms and checking the doors of some storage cupboards, they headed back towards the new Eighth Year House.

"Gillyweed." Harry muttered the password to the carved wooden dragon that adorned the panel across the entrance. The panel slid aside and they entered together. The common room was still occupied by other groups of students playing different types of parlour games.

"Let's try the dormitories," Malfoy suggested.

He led the way and Harry followed, longing to grope Malfoy's arse as he ascended the stairs ahead of him, but not quite daring to make a grab for it. He still couldn't quite believe that Malfoy really wanted him and he was afraid of making an idiot of himself.

After several false attempts they finally found Terry Boot and Pansy looking rather cosy underneath one of the large four poster beds in the Ravenclaw boys' dormitory. They were a little breathless and their lips were suspiciously wet.

"Don't let us stop you," Malfoy chuckled as they lay down and wriggled under the bed to join them. "I'm sure Potter and I can manage to occupy ourselves for a while. The whole point of the exercise is inter-house unity after all. I'm glad to see you're getting into the spirit of things, Pansy. McGonagall would be proud."

Malfoy reached behind and grabbed Harry's hip, pulling him close so that Harry's cock was flush with his arse. "Come on, Potter, squeeze in. There are still four more people to get under here you know."

As they lay and waited to be found, Malfoy's hand sneaked around and Harry nearly yelped when he felt it burrow into his robes and then slip into the front pocket of his trousers. There was a crackly feeling and Harry realised that Malfoy had slipped a note in his pocket. As Malfoy withdrew his fingers he deliberately ran his fingers along Harry's now-very-erect-again prick, and Harry jerked reflexively, his forehead jolting against Malfoy's shoulder.

"Do stop wriggling, Potter," he drawled. "You're such a fidget."

Harry decided that he wasn't going to let Malfoy get away with that. Determined to ensure that Malfoy was as frustrated as he was, he reached for the pert arse that was nestled against his hips and set about touching every bit that he could reach with surreptitious squeezes and strokes of his fingers.

Malfoy kept pretty quiet after that, but when Harry ran his fingers along the crack of his arse, Harry felt the whole of the Slytherin's body shudder. He grinned in silent satisfaction and continued his exploration, not stopping even as the space under the bed gradually filled up with more bodies.

Hermione was the last person to find them. By then Malfoy was practically quivering and Harry could feel the heat of his body radiating off him, even through his robes.

They crawled out from under the bed, brushing the dust off their clothes and stretching cramped limbs.

"Right then," Malfoy straightened his robes, looking uncharacteristically flushed. "My turn next."

Harry tried to catch his eye, looking for a clue as to where he might hide. But Malfoy studiously avoided his gaze. Harry reached into his robes and shifted his erection to a more comfortable position, and his hand felt the crackle of parchment in his pocket. _Of course!_ He tried not to grin like an idiot, but he caught Hermione giving him a rather odd look so he probably hadn't been entirely successful.

oO-VII-Oo

As soon as he was alone, Harry pulled the note from his pocket and unfolded it carefully.

_Broom cupboard, near the Charms classroom. Make sure you get there first; I want you all to myself for a while._

Harry set off at a run, not even attempting to suppress and idiotic grin now.

He reached the broom cupboard and threw the door open, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Malfoy was alone.

"Nice work, Potter," Malfoy grinned. "Now get the fuck in here and close the door."

It was pitch black inside once the door was pulled shut, but determined hands grabbed Harry and pulled him in the right direction. The right direction, as far as Harry was concerned, was most definitely into Malfoy's arms.

Harry moaned embarrassingly as their lips made contact; Malfoy's parting soft, moist and welcoming against his own. Their tongues touched and slid and their hands were all over each other, exploring, touching, feeling. But then Malfoy broke away, his breathing ragged in Harry's ear as he pressed their cheeks together. Harry growled in frustration and brought his hands to Malfoy's face, cupping his cheeks and trying to pull the blond's mouth back to his own.

"Wait... before we get distracted and I forget." Malfoy whispered. "I have a suggestion for your hiding place." His voice was just a soft hush of breath against Harry's lips.

"Okay," Harry gasped. He'd agree to anything, if only Malfoy would hurry up and kiss him again.

"The laundry store room, near Hufflepuff house."

"Sure," Harry nodded. "Whatever. Now shut up and kiss me."

Malfoy's chuckle was stifled by Harry's mouth as Harry pressed their lips together, taking charge, needy and impatient.

Harry had no idea how much time passed as they snogged and groped each other enthusiastically. Malfoy's hands seemed to manage to get everywhere, and Harry did his best to reciprocate. Arses were squeezed. Erections were grabbed. Hands slid up under clothing and fingertips grazed across nipples. And when Malfoy slipped his hand down the front of Harry's trousers and curled his fingers around Harry's cock, while simultaneously licking the shell of Harry's ear with a warm, wet tongue, Harry thought he was about to come in his pants.

But the sound of the door handle turning made them leap apart and frantically rearrange their robes.

"Laundry store room," Malfoy hissed. "Don't forget."

Ron's head popped around the door and his eyes narrowed as he saw Malfoy and Harry together and alone.

oO-VIII-Oo

By the time the last person had found them in the broom cupboard, Harry felt like he was going to explode with impatience.

When Hermione cast the five minute Tempus for his time to hide, Harry set off at high speed. He raced through the corridors, the thud of his feet echoing off the flagstones. He reached the laundry store room and pulled the door closed behind him.

It was a smallish room, but nothing like as cramped as some of the hiding places. It was also reasonably well-lit, with a small window set high in the stone wall. The space was mostly filled with wide wooden slatted shelves on either side of a narrow aisle. The shelves contained piles and piles of freshly washed and folded bed linen and towels. Permanent warming charms kept the atmosphere dry and pleasantly warm.

Harry settled back, leaning against one of the shelves and waited impatiently.

Malfoy was out of breath when he arrived. He burst through the door, and then closed it behind him. He pulled out his wand and performed not just one but several complicated locking spells.

"Wow, that should be bomb-proof." Harry was impressed. "But what about the game? They're _supposed _to be able to find us."

Malfoy turned towards him with a deliciously dirty smile that made Harry's legs feel like water.

"Fuck the game," he said deliberately as he advanced on Harry. "I think that _this_ is a little more important than a stupid Muggle parlour game, don't you?"

Harry grinned and nodded, reaching for Malfoy and tangling his fist in his robes, pulling him close.

They kissed, hot and messy and desperate. The sexual tension that had been building throughout the last couple of hours finally spilling out and curling around them as they fell into each other's arms. It was all a bit frantic, but incredible at the same time. Tongues licked, teeth scraped and hands tore at clothing. A button went flying and Harry had no idea whether it was one of his, or one of Malfoy's. They pushed each other's robes off, letting them drop to the floor by their feet. Malfoy pulled impatiently at Harry's t-shirt, nearly strangling him as he got it stuck around Harry's neck.

"Stop!" Harry gasped, "Let me!" He untangled himself and threw his t-shirt aside.

"Bloody infuriating Muggle clothes," Malfoy grumbled, hurriedly undoing his own buttons with practised twists of his slender fingers. Harry helped him slide it from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor on top of his robes.

Malfoy launched himself back at Harry, bending him slightly backwards against the shelves as the warm skin of their bodies met at last. Harry felt as though he was drowning, swamped in sinfully delicious sensation as Malfoy kissed and licked and sucked at his neck, moving lower to nip and nibble on Harry's nipples while his hands started plucking at the button of Harry's trousers.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken, Potter," Malfoy murmured against the skin of Harry's belly as he sank to his knees on the floor. "I owe you a rather spectacular blow job." His fingers made fast work of Harry's fly and he grabbed Harry's trousers and pants, shoving them down around his knees. "And I think it's high time I repaid you." His hot breath tickled Harry's pubic hair as he ran the tip of his nose along the silky-hot skin of Harry's prick.

"_Fuck_... please!" Harry looked down, as Malfoy's grey eyes turned up to meet his.

"Maybe another time Potter," he chuckled. "But now I just want to suck you."

Harry was absolutely okay with that.

And Malfoy was as good as his word - spectacular being the operative one. He teased Harry with his tongue, licking every inch of his cock and lapping at his balls until Harry thought that he might come before he even got his cock into that beautiful mouth. He let his fingers tangle in the pale silvery-blond strands of the Malfoy's hair and tugged on it with increasing impatience as his hips hitched. Harry was damned if he was going to beg, but his body was giving him away.

Malfoy looked up at him and grinned. He licked away a drop of pre-cum from the tip of Harry's cock, making Harry hiss and buck his hips again. Still keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Harry, the blond brought the middle finger of his right hand up to his perfect pink lips. Harry watched, impossibly turned-on, as Malfoy drew the finger into his mouth and sucked on it, making it good and wet.

Malfoy finally wrapped his lips around the head of Harry's prick and started to suck. At the same time he reached between Harry's legs with his hand. Harry's legs nearly buckled at the dual sensation of a hot, wet mouth around his cock and a finger circling insistently around the sensitive skin of his hole.

"Oh _fuck_, Malfoy!" he gasped, his fingers tightening in the blond hair. "You should know... this isn't going to take long."

Malfoy just responded by sucking harder, taking him deeper and pressing harder with his finger. Harry gave himself up to the heat that was rippling through him, consuming him. He felt his balls tighten and his legs quivered. Malfoy's finger slipped inside him with a shock of new, but rather wonderful sensation, and he was almost there. Just as he was teetering on the brink of orgasm he heard the sound of the door being rattled and the very audible sound of Hermione's voice.

"Well, this seems to be locked so I don't think Harry can be inside here, Ron. Damn, where on earth could be hiding? And Malfoy's missing too so he must have found Harry by now." Her voice receded as she walked away.

But nothing could stop Harry now. His climax crashed through him like a runaway train and he gasped and shuddered in silent ecstasy, biting his lip to stop himself from yelling and giving them away. Only the strong grip of Malfoy's free hand on Harry's hips, holding him in place as his cock pulsed and spurted into the blond's mouth, stopped him from collapsing with the sheer, incredible pleasure of it.

He was dimly aware of Malfoy pulling off him and moving to stand up. Then a warm body was pressed against his again, and soft, wet lips claimed his with a bitter-salty kiss. Harry was still quivering with after-shocks when he felt hot skin against his cock and fingers curling around him. He broke the kiss to look down, and moaned with pleasure when he saw that Malfoy had pushed down his trousers, and was holding his own hard cock in his fist along with Harry's and was stroking them together.

"Fuck," grunted Malfoy, desperation in his voice. The sound of him losing his cool made Harry feel powerful. He brought his hands down to Malfoy's arse and ran his palms over the smooth skin, teasing the crack with his fingers. Malfoy's hips bucked, pushing his cock into the curl of his fist as he gasped and came in hot, sticky streams over his hand and over Harry's cock.

And then they kissed again, panting and humming into each other's mouths until Malfoy finally pulled away and looked at Harry with a slightly dazed expression and an uncharacteristically goofy smile. He looked adorable, but Harry knew better than to comment on it. He just smiled back because he wasn't really sure what to say.

Harry reached for his wand, feeling the need for distraction to avoid the post-orgasm awkwardness. He cast a quick cleaning charm, making both of them start slightly at the chilly sensation. They dressed in silence and straightened the piles of pillowcases and towels that had been knocked awry during their little interlude.

Malfoy took his wand and cancelled the locking spells, then turned to Harry.

"I think the others might be a little suspicious if we turn up back at the house together," his face was unreadable.

Harry wasn't sure what response Malfoy was hoping for, so he took a chance. "I don't care," he shrugged. "If you don't?"

A dazzling smile on the blond's face told Harry that he'd got it right. "I couldn't give a flying fuck what anyone else thinks, Potter." He laughed, an unfamiliar sound of genuine happiness. "This evening was meant to be all about inter-house unity anyway. No one can accuse us of not building bridges."

Harry grinned back at him and took a deep breath, screwing up his Gryffindor courage and taking another chance. "So, would you be interested in pursuing this? Our efforts at inter-house unity I mean?"

Malfoy smiled again, and Harry thought that could really get used to seeing him do that more often. "Yes, Potter. I'm fully on board with that plan. In fact, I'd like to build bridges with you on a regular basis."

"In that case," Harry stepped forward and kissed him, just a soft quick brush of his lips, "Maybe you'd better start calling me Harry."

"Mm... Harry," Draco murmured the name thoughtfully, as though he was tasting something for the first time. "That might take a little bit of getting used to, but I'm sure I'll cope."

"Come along then, _Draco_," Harry said, as he opened the door and slipped out. The name felt odd coming from his lips, but he liked it. "Let's go and join the others for the debriefing before McGonagall sends out a search party."

"Perhaps you can join me in my dormitory later," Draco grinned, a wicked gleam in his eye. "And we can have a private debriefing of our own?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know!**

**I have no plans for a third part but I'm not ruling it out with this one as I'm enjoying the games theme.**


End file.
